The Trick or Treater
by Ponchygirl
Summary: It's Halloween, the crew at station 51 is innocently passing out candy...they were not expecting what was to come later on that night. (A Christmas gift for Kamkats)


_A/N Merry Christmas, Kamkats! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year. :-D (i hope this is what you wanted. :'D)_

 **The Trick or Treater**

It was a dark gloomy night, just the perfect night for Halloween. The crew at Station 51 had almost finished passing out candy for the night.

"There's still a couple more pieces in case a few more kids show up," Roy said.

"That is if Chet doesn't eat it all before then," Johnny said shooting the short curly haired man with a mustache a look.

Chet threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I've only had one piece," he said.

Johnny looked at him skeptically not believing that, but the argument didn't go on from there, their last trick or treaters of the night had then shown up.

A little girl, about the age of four, with little blonde curls tied up in pig tails came dressed in a princess dress. Beside her was a boy the age of seven dressed as a ghost, and with the two kids was their oldest brother, a fourteen year old boy that came dressed as Chewbacca from Star Wars.

"Twick or tweet," the little girl said sweetly her blue eyes sparkling.

Captain Stanley dropped some candy in her bucket and smiled at her, while Marco gave the last of the candy to her brothers.

"Only one Twix?" the boy in the Chewbacca costume said sounding disappointed. "I was expecting more of you guys…" he added.

"Sorry, you're the last ones we pretty well ran out of candy when that large crowd came by five minutes ago," Marco explained trying to let him know they'd have given more if they could.

"I was expecting more than this," the kid repeated. "You'll pay," he added quietly then started to lead his siblings away.

The guys all looked at each other confused.

Johnny made a face and shrugged he didn't see what the kids problem was, at least he got something.

"He's not the only one that was disappointed in our candy," Chet said. "Remember that first kid? The one in the skeleton costume?"

No one heard Chet talking they were all having their own conversation about the kid they just saw.

"I'm sure it was nothing, he'll go home and give it to his dad and then it will all be over with. That's what I always used to do with the candy I didn't want," Cap said.

The others nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to our movie now then, huh?" Chet asked knowing that time he wouldn't be ignored.

The others agreed and headed back to the TV where they were watching a movie called _'Beware! The Blob'_

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, some might have been biting their lip, when all the sudden, the power went out.

"Oh come on!" Johnny cried in annoyance.

"What, are you afraid of the dark?" Chet asked then ran his danced his fingers across Johnny's arm acting like a spider running up his arm.

Johnny jumped slightly and smacked his hand. "Don't do that! And no I'm not afraid of the dark," he said.

Chet acted like he was innocent. "Don't do what?" he asked.

"What you just did."

"I never did anything," Chet said.

"Would you twits cut that out," Cap snapped.

Their eyes were starting to adjust to the dark then. Roy went over and grabbed a flashlight. Then he grabbed Johnny and they went to go check and see if they could get the power fixed.

When they got to the power box, they found that the wires had been cut. "Who would-" Johnny started then he heard something moving from not that far away.

"We've got company," Roy whispered.

Johnny turned around and was horrified to come face to face with the grim reaper. Johnny grabbed Roy and started to head back for the kitchen. "What was that all about?" he asked quietly. "Please tell me I'm just seeing things and need to go to bed."

"You're seeing things and need to go to bed," Chet said over hearing them.

Johnny shot him a look, but he couldn't see it since it was dark. "Did you see him too?" Johnny asked.

"See who?" Roy asked he didn't see anything he just had Johnny pull him back to the kitchen.

"The grim reaper!"

There was a gasp from nearby. "Gage, you've been watching too many horror films," Chet teased after pretending to be scared.

Before Johnny could reply to that they heard a loud bloodcurdling scream from the other room.

"What was that?"

Cap looked around to see who might have been missing from the room. "Anyone see Marco?" he asked.

Johnny and Roy exchanged a glance then they rushed off to the other room, Chet, Cap and Mike following closely behind.

They found Marco in bed and the grim reaper hovering over him with a large knife, just about to plunge it into his heart.

Roy and Johnny ran at the figure and attempted to tackle him, but as soon as their arms were around him he disappeared like a ghost.

"What the heck…" Johnny started an unsettling feeling starting to rise inside of him.

The next thing they knew they heard muffled protesting and turned to see Chet being dragged off. No one else was in the room besides them.

"Something really weird is going on here."

Roy agreed with that statement. He turned his head to see if there was something to help indicate what was going on, when he turned around again to talk to Johnny he was gone.

"Johnny?" Roy asked getting up and starting to look around.

He heard horrified screaming coming from the kitchen now. So that's where he went. He shined a flashlight in to see all of his friends tied up and up against a wall. The grim reaper was attempting to commit a murder on all of them.

"This has gone far enough!" Roy announced. Shinning the flashlight over that way. When it hit the grim reapers face he saw a hint of skeleton mask under the hood. He walked right over and pulled the hood down.

Chet's eyes grew wide. "I told you that skeleton kid was a creep!"

Everyone shot Chet a look.


End file.
